Mirror
by AngelicFyre
Summary: Aria and Aaron are twins from Wammy's House, who escaped from the orphanage in order to fulfill their dream - to find and overtake L. And what a better way to do so than to participate in the new Kira case - and solve it first? Rated T for possible violence/gore/foul language. Reviews are appreciated!


"Aaron~!" a girl sang, happily slamming the door to her most recent lodging loudly. "I've got some amazing news~!"

The brunette's chest-length hair bounced slightly as she strolled through the small cottage home. Filled with guns and other huntsman equipment, the house was not really to the girl's taste, but as it was borrowed from one of Aaron's acquaintances, it couldn't be helped. The many animal heads on the walls stared at the girl as she passed. She ended her small walk by flopping down on a plush couch next to a sixteen-year-old, letting her feet dangle and graze the bear pelt on the floor. The boy, her brother, Aaron, was tall and his long legs crisscrossed clumsily as he read a book on psychology, or at least that's what he had said it was about to his sister earlier. He had looked at her from the moment that the brunette had addressed him.

"What's up, Aria?" Aaron muttered, his tone slightly dismissive as he looked back down at his book. Aria gasped and held her hands over her heart, feigning emotional pain.

"How could you be so cold to your loving and older twin sister?" Aria said. Aaron rolled his eyes and smiled at her, replying, "I apologize. And I'm the older one. Anyway, what's this amazing news of yours? A cute boy, a new shoe store?"

Aria pouted, pushing him lightly, slightly annoyed. Aaron just laughed after he had regained his balance, "Didn't you want me to be a little rude?"

He brushed his dirty blond hair out of his eyes with a pale hand. He always let the tips cover his eyes, but at the same time they were always a little inconvenient. Aria stretched her not-really-tanned legs and then folded them neatly under her. "Why won't you just cut it?"

She always asked him that every month and a half or so. He would always refuse; it was too much of a bother. She always had her way in that matter, though, and so, when he fell asleep, she would cut it and he would wake up with short hair that he didn't know what to do with.

He brushed the question off, as usual, saying, "Didn't you have something important to tell me?"

"Oh, yeah!" the brunette said, "Well, it's something we've both been looking forward to!"

Aaron leaned back, closing his book and his blue eyes stared directly into the girl's playful, hazel ones. Her glittery, pink lips formed a smile, and her posture showed that she wanted him to guess why she was so excited. Her small form bounced slightly on the couch, conveying all the more how happy she was (she was usually not quite so childish, often adopting a manner of playful maturity).

"By 'we', do you mean both of us or just you?" Aaron asked, a twinge of mocking in his voice.

Aria pouted, "No, I seriously mean both of us. Don't be mean."

Aaron considered mentioning the few (dozen) times where she had just meant herself. For example, sweets and clothing stores, which Aaron never really liked, but Aria had dragged him to 'for the both of them.' Aria knew what he was thinking, and quickly said, "Okay, I'm serious this time. Just guess, please, please, please!"

"Just tell me."

"Just guess!"

"No."

"Please." Hazel eyes put on the most watery, puppy-eyed expression they could.

"You think that will work on me?" Aaron smirked. Aria sighed, genuinely disappointed. She gave in, "Fine, killjoy. Please guess, 'my wonderful, amazing, big brother'?"

"If you insist," Aaron smiled, not caring that it was just her being sarcastic. "Could it perhaps be a book?"

Aria laughed, "Yeah, and I'm the conceited one?"

"Of course."

Aria paused, giving him a fake glare, then spoke, "Anyway. No, that's not it. It's way better. And we've talked about it before, okay?"

Widened, blue eyes conveyed the teen's surprise. "You serious?"

A nod, one that caused a few brown locks to tumble over the girl's small shoulders.

"Really? Truly?"

"Really truly."

"Limited edition Jack Reacher series pack with all of the books?"

A silence filled the air. The girl's delicate hands smacked both of the twins' faces. The boy laughed and the girl merely glared.

"You idiot. Just-just look at it, okay?"

She threw a manila folder at the pale blonde in front of her, some of the paper falling out of the almost-overflowing file. He opened it up slowly, not knowing what to expect, except something grand, judging by how much his sister had played it up. Pages upon pages upon even more pages, all contained data – phone calls, computer files, dates, names, times, pictures. Aaron looked at each paper quickly and carefully, flipping through, his excitement level rising with every single page.

"Where…how…?" the blonde murmured, stunned and absolutely amazed, feeling almost giddy. She shrugged and gave him a sly glance, "Oh, you know, you know, acquaintances, friends in good places, stuff like that. But you better be happy; I gave up a lot of crap and favours for it."

Aaron and Aria shared a grin and Aaron almost toppled the slightly smaller girl as he hugged her. He was pleasantly surprised – he had never imagined her to be the one to get them such a bounty, especially not at the price of some of her accessories and whatnot. Sometimes, when he was caught up by her sassy, selfish demeanor, he forgot that she was smart and a good friend, and not ever a good enemy. And, sure, it was her idea to go to different housings every few months, but it was also her idea to try to be close to a mall (except in this case- it was just forests and dirt roads for miles around). And she had been an indispensable ally in Wammy's House and during their escape. In fact, all of her decisions seemed to be based off of her own self-centered desires but always seemed to have a benefit for Aaron, and the pair of them, as well.

"You can get off now," Aria said after a while. "We need to pack again."

Aaron sat back up. "Sorry. And thank you. So, where are we going next?"

Aria smiled and got up. She beckoned for him to follow her as she went down the hallway to the man's bedroom. Rather than open the ominous wooden door, Aria stopped a few paces in front of it and turned to their left and stretched her hand to about an inch and a half below the ceiling, pushing against the wall. She smirked, imagining her twin's confused expression, "While you sat and read about your psycho-babble, I did some exploring. I searched the whole house and eventually found…this."

As she said the last word, the wall had finished opening and the rectangular hole in the wall led to a small hallway. There was a large metal door and a glowing keypad next to it. The girl's delicate fingers danced along the keys, her slightly long nails tapping lightly against the mechanism. She muttered the numbers as she pressed them, "Four. Seven. Six. One. Oh. Nine. Two. Seven. Three. Eight. Two. One. Five. Three."

There was a small hum, then a beep, and the metal door opened up with the sound of various machines unfastening. The doorway now opened the way to a small room, a bit bigger than a walk-in closet, which was filled with…

Nothing? Aaron was baffled, and asked, "What?"

Aria laughed, walked to the center of the room and pointed down. "There."

"Under the floor?"

A nod, "Look, I'll show you."

She stepped back, kneeled and murmured, as much to Aaron as to the air, "Where there is water, there is prey. Where there is prey, there are predators. Where there are predators, there are men."

What sounded like a huntsmen's oath had caused a small click and two tiles moved aside to reveal a rising pedestal with a glass case resting on top. When it was at its full height, it made a click. Aria took out a spray bottle from her pocket and sprayed the air around the glass case. The contents of the bottle had revealed green lasers that crisscrossed around the case and the teens.

"_Tutor, successisti. Non diutius requireris_."

Protector, you have succeeded. You are no longer needed.

The lasers faded and the glass dome slid neatly into the pillar, revealing a book-like object. Or, rather, it was a book- in greater detail, it was a black notebook with some strange runes on it.

"It used to hold a particularly deadly bomb. Now, it holds this notebook," Aria said with a smug smile, as if saying 'I know something you don't, so ha~'. Aaron just nodded in understanding, while his attention was briefly fixed on the book. He then shot a small, questioning glance at his twin. She sighed, "I know what you're thinking. And no. Okay? Just no."

Aaron shrugged with a sullen 'whatever', then asked, "So, back to our earlier subject, when do we leave?"

The brunette withheld her reply until they left the room, both doors closing with a slight sliding noise, but otherwise quietly. After waiting until they were both settled on the couch, the girl finally said, "Not too soon. I'll have to do a lot more research- the people who've worked with slash are working with him. Also, I'll have to investigate the cover-up and all. It'll probably be a month or so. I mostly just wanted to give you a heads up so you wouldn't be all, 'my life is perfect' and faint suddenly from shock."

Aaron nodded in understanding, then started, "Who would be fainting? Anyway…so, I'm assuming we're not just going to walk right up to him on the street or something, right? So we'll need to lure him with a bluff of sorts…"

Aria tapped a finger to her nose, "Bingo~. You know, you're starting to think a lot more like me."

"Ugh, I wish I wasn't."

"I, personally, love it. It makes you more agreeable when you aren't ranting about psychology and goodness knows what else. Anyway, we'll need to think of a horribly good bluff.

"This is L we're talking about."

* * *

_[Author's Note: Angi: The Latin is not from Google, it's from my Latin teacher. So if you look it up on Google, and get something different for the phrase, that's why. By the way, I hope you like it, and also Aria is the best character in the whole story (because I made her :3)_

_Fyre: It's true, Aria's the best character that could've been used. -hugs Angi- Anyway, knew chapter soon. I've got a few formats to fix, but it looks good. Hope you all enjoyed! Rate and review! And follow. Whatever it is.]_


End file.
